


Do You Want It..?

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BLISSFULCRISIS: I had a convoluted thought process today: it started with the idea of body-swapping (particularly if it was "accidental"), but then I thought if that was too... odd, maybe gender-swapping (mmm, Jareth in a dress, Sarah packing the real deal.) And then of course I realized I'd love Male!Sarah/Regular!Jareth, and then it devolved into, "I'd be happy with Jareth in pretty panties," femme!Jareth. So... any (or all!) of those, if they spark your fancy. :}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want It..?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlissfulCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulCrisis/gifts).



> OK, so I ended up going for Male!Sarah/Regular!Jareth. Set post Labyrinth. But Sarah's still gonna be packing the real deal... >:3c
> 
> (I'll still be calling him Sarah to avoid confusion. It'd be weird if I called him Jeff... I can't think of good man names beginning with S, sorry xDDD)

Jareth let his mouth fall in a lopsided smirk. Sweet Sarah... The young man was completely unaware of the King's eyes as they followed him around the room. The perks of magic...

Finally Jareth cleared his throat, appearing less than a foot away from the other man, who turned in shock. He stood frozen to the spot, green eyes locked with the Goblin King's mismatched pair.

"You're not real..." He whispered. It had been years, and Jareth had never bothered him since. Sarah was starting to feel as though the whole thing had been a dream - except every time one of his friends from the Underground appeared in the mirror, he was reminded that it wasn't.

"What makes you say that?" Jareth leaned in, and Sarah shied back a step.

"Because..." He faltered. Jareth took another step forward, but Sarah was trapped, the backs of his legs bumping against the bed. "I didn't- I haven't **called** for you. There's no reason for you to **be** here-"

Jareth snuck a gloved finger under the boy's chin, tilting his face up. "I think there is one **very** good reason, Sarah. Can you guess what that might be?" His grin grew warm and perverse, and Sarah felt a blush paint his skin.

"If you're looking for a male concubine..." Sarah trailed off, red in the face. He then pointed a finger in Jareth's with a newfound resolve. "Then you can just... _Shove_ it!"

"Oh I intend to..." Jareth crooned, grabbing Sarah's hand. He brought it to his lips, kissing it. "Just tell me **where...** "

Sarah ripped his hand away; the blush covering his face doubled. "You... I can't believe you!" He screeched. Jareth was practically standing chest to chest with Sarah. "You have no power over me, Goblin King!"

Jareth blinked, pulling away a fraction. "No, I suppose I don't." He nodded. "But that doesn't change the fact that you **want** me to." Sarah tsked loudly. "We're both adults." Jareth tilted his head, grin back in place. "Any filthy fantasies your mind can conjure - I will listen."

Sarah growled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right..." He muttered scathingly. Jareth just smirked, his shoulders bouncing in that impish way. "You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"Honestly?" Jareth leaned in again, and Sarah bit back a whimper. Puberty had been kind in some respects, but the Goblin King still towered over him. "Because when you left my Labyrinth, you left it thinking that everything was **not** what it seemed. Hoggle is helpful - but wait, he lies. Ludo is fearsome - but wait, he is an overgrown teddybear." Jareth's lips were dangerously close to Sarah's. "The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the boy." Sarah waited, but there was no correction.

"Don't lie to me." Sarah gasped, trying to turn his face away. Jareth's fingers were quick to grip his chin instead.

"Your expectations of me were wrong, Sarah." He hissed. "You wanted to be scared of me - so I indulged you. You wanted me to take the brat - I did. What about what _I_ want?"

Sarah's eyes narrowed, and he drew himself up to his full height, fists clenched at his sides. " _What about you?_ And you say Toby's a brat - you're doing a stellar job all by yourself."

"Sarah..." Jareth's voice was low, and full of warning. Sarah ignored him, pressing on.

"And while we're at it, how _dare_ you?! How dare you waltz in here, uninvited? How dare you presume to know what I want?" Jareth's face was pure scarlet, but still Sarah continued. "How dare you speak to me as though I'm just a little boy? You have no power over me. You are **nothing** , do you hear me? Nothing!" Sarah spat before taking a deep breath. His heart was racing, and he felt oddly elated to have gotten everything off his chest.

The Goblin King on the other hand looked murderous.

That was until Sarah's eyes flicked down, and spotted something very erect straining at the man's trousers. Sarah's first thought was of terror - he was about to be raped, and there was nothing he would be able to do about it. That terror ebbed away however when after a tense half minute, Jareth had still done nothing. Sarah was just about to speak when the fae grabbed his shoulders, trembling.

"Why did you stop..?" He panted.

"Oh..." He simply said. Jareth got his kicks from being told off. And it seemed, Sarah's own cock twitching to attention, that he got his kicks from telling the Goblin King off. What a strange turn of events. But perhaps Sarah was glad of it. Glad to be able to voice his thoughts, without fear of repercussions. "You disgust me." He then chanced, and felt the corner of his mouth tug when Jareth replied with a whine. "The great, mighty King of the Goblins, beaten by a mere child." Sarah boldly closed the distance between them, sighing when their erections nudged one another.

Jareth's hips jutted forward, craving the friction. "Sarah, please..."

"Please?" Sarah pulled back his hips, delighting in the choked sob he received in response. "And now you're reduced to begging?" He chuckled, a jolt of anticipation reaching his cock. God, why did it feel so good to deride the man? Was this what Jareth wanted all along? Was he playing into his hand..? Sarah couldn't find it in him to care anymore.

The fae shuddered, his demeanour meek, and subdued. He stood there awaiting another verbal jab. Sarah's eyes travelled back down to the man's straining cock. Through the sheer material, pre-come was already bleeding.

"Honestly..." Sarah whispered, breaking character. He had to know. "No lies. Tell me why you're here." Jareth gasped when a hand roughly grabbed the lump in his trousers. " **Tell me.** "

Jareth was silent a moment, weighing up whether or not it would be wise to buck against that skilled hand. He reasoned that no, it would not. "Sarah." His arms encircled the younger man, and pulled him close. "I'm here because I want you. Because I need you." His forehead rested against Sarah's. "Because when you left, you left me broken. Empty." He sighed wearily. "Because I've fought so long for control - and when you bested me, I realised I no longer wanted it. I'd be your willing slave, Sarah. If only you'd let me..."

"And if I were to let you?" Sarah chanced, his cheeks becoming quickly rosy again.

"Then I would be yours to command." Gloved hands were cupping his face, and Sarah fought not to whine. "Indefinitely." Jareth added.

Well, he definitely hadn't envisaged the evening ending like this. When the Goblin King appeared, Sarah didn't know what to think. Would he be molested? Kidnapped? Murdered? No, apparently Jareth would instead profess his love, and proceed to get an erection when yelled at.

And who said romance was dead?

"Well..." A smirk played on Sarah's lips. "I've always wanted my very own plaything..." He shook his head, chuckling. Before he could look up, Jareth's lips were pressing against his in a desperate kiss. Sarah returned the kiss with equal passion, one of his hands already blindly attempting to free the fae's cock from it's confines. Jareth was quick to assist, his own hand snaking down to slip his waistband south. Sarah groaned into the kiss as his hand wrapped around something very hard and hot. Jareth growled appreciatively when Sarah began stroking, his own hips bucking to meet him.

Sarah was too preoccupied with Jareth's cock to realise that his own was about five seconds from being released. He gasped into the fae's mouth then, losing his grip. Jareth pulled back, eager to see just what his sweet Sarah possessed.

His mouth became very dry, and his heart skipped a beat. Swallowing roughly, Jareth watched the young man's cock pulse and sway on the spot. It was thicker than his own, and longer too. He then let his eyes travel back up to Sarah's, licking his lips in silent suggestion. Sarah's eyes nearly rolled back at the sight - Jareth, pink and flustered, his mismatched eyes now equally dark with desire, and his lips wet and waiting.

"Get on you knees..." Sarah panted. Jareth complied in an instant, and the younger man took a step forward, cupping the back of his head. "Alright..." He whispered more to himself than the Goblin King, steadying his nerves before sliding into that waiting mouth. Sarah sighed as Jareth immediately got to sucking. His thin lips quickly became puffy and bruised, and Sarah had to stop himself from just grabbing the fae's head with both hands and thrusting himself to completion. "God, Jareth..." He whimpered. The man between his legs moaned then between thrusts. His eyes never left Sarah's, and the latter felt himself quickly begin to climb. Jareth's hands were soon on his hips, slowing Sarah's thrusts before taking over the pace. His head bobbed up and down the length before him, sucking hard and fast. Sarah's hands settled in his hair, content to allow the Goblin King control for now.

It wasn't long before Jareth's mouth became even fuller, and he made a show of pulling back before he swallowed, allowing Sarah's cock one final spurt then across his face. Jareth licked his lips, staring up submissively. Sarah's hand was soon at his face, swiping up that thick shot of come before holding it to his lips. Jareth lapped greedily, and sucked Sarah's fingers clean with his skilled tongue.

"Good boy..." Sarah nodded. This would be an interesting night indeed...

**Author's Note:**

> (also I gifted it to a user of the same name on here who I hope is the same person??? XD they had Laby fics bookmarked, so I'm gonna say yeah...)


End file.
